


When Gods Fall

by MiyuTanemura



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, god!Natsu, used veeery freely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-23 18:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12513516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/MiyuTanemura
Summary: Being a god and a creator can still hold many surprises.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this 'lil idea the other day... it's just one of the things that come to you while listening to music. In this case it was [When Gods Fall](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fXke1KnuNzU), by Eyes of Eden.  
> So, yeah, that's it...

The ground underneath was hard. The packed earth, dust spreading out with the slightest breeze.

But you don’t care. You have to _see_.

It doesn’t matter that you’ve been there for hours, for days, for months.

You must see the result of your hard work; the creation you fought so hard to create. Against the One, against your sibling-elements.

But you made it, _them_.

No-one can take that away from you.

So you watch.

Recognize that spark that you infused in all of them.

But this watch makes you grow weary, all the same. You’ve reunited with your siblings, basked in on their jealousy, received the grave nod from the One – he’s on your side.

It’s on the moments where you’re not guarding your creations, you do look up at the sky; the creation of your sibling-elements to protect your own – and they don’t exactly appreciate it because you’ve risen above them.

The balance seems to be changing slightly.

Tipping.

Slowly.

Unbalance.

No.

If there’s something you all know is that balance must be maintained.

No matter what.

Still… you do close your eyes, your corporeal form just a tiny fragment of your might, a semblance with _them_ , yet you can never go unnoticed.

There must be an outward marking – yours is the hair. Pink and unruly.

The tiny blue exceed you befriended, one of Viento’s creations, teases you mercilessly.

You ignore, deciding to walk among them, following the rustic ideas that have been half-formed, helping and having some fun.

Down here you’re not Fuego, but you still name yourself with a small semblance of your element; Natsu stands for Summer and in Summer so many bonfires are lit in your honour.

It’s freeing.

It’s dumb.

And everything seems to go well, until the moment when balance decides to restore itself.

A simple meeting shouldn’t have the power to change the paths of fate.

Yet…

You’ve been among them, enjoying and exploring this newfound thing, the urge to create different things, an ever growing dance that’s beckoning you, teasing you.

It is beyond unexpected to see one of them falling down a tree, collapsing in a heap before you.

The grumble that follows is unexpected yet funny. You can’t help but laugh and receive a huge sour look. Finally, extending a hand that he begrudgingly accepts, he’s pulled to a standing position.

“Thanks,” he says gruffly, scowling.

“No problem. What were you doing up there?” You say distractedly as you look at your hands – they’re still held together. A small undercurrent of an unnamed feeling coursing through you.

“None of your business.” He finally notices it and lets go of your hand, as if you’d been letting your power flow through you – you aren’t. He brushes the dirt from his tunic, the contrasting darkness of the fabric and hair against pale skin.

“You nearly fell on top of me, I think I may deserve one.” You really can’t avoid the cheeky grin from reaching your lips. This person is fun. “I’m Natsu, by the way.”

“Gray.” He retorts with a shrug, throwing you another glare. “So… like the season?”

“Yeah.” You shrug, it’s not like it’s a bad name… you’re actually quite proud of it.

“That’s dumb.” He snorts. “Kind of goes with the hair… Anyway, I better go. See ya.”

And without letting you say anything – what’s wrong with the hair?? – he runs to the village.

You run a hand through your hair and scowl, still wondering. But the feeling of amusement is bigger so you can’t help yourself from smiling.

And it should be fun.

* * *

“So, the real name of the divinity shouldn’t be mentioned because, what?”

You hear a familiar (maybe too familiar) voice asking that question and a sliver of worry catches you.

It can’t be.

It mustn’t be.

“Some say that it will allow for an imprisonment – but not many have the chance of doing so, the gods don’t appreciate walking among us, mortals.” An unfamiliar voice replies; it’s raspy, the gravel from the beds of rivers after the water ran out. Água can be _that_ unpredictable.

Gray scoffed.

“What use would a god have to us?”

You know that sometimes it might not be the easiest thing to answer but, curiosity does take the best of you. Because you’ve been seeing the changes. The top tier remains the same but the class of gods has grown, from the primordial, new and closer gods have appeared.

Still…

“The gods aren’t almighty on their own.” The raspy voice says. “There are entrapments that bind them too. No being is free without first surpassing the hurdles.”

“Hurdles? Seriously?” Gray’s disbelief was palpable. “I don’t think I believe in that.” He paused for a beat. “If it were then my parents wouldn’t have died in that cataclysm.”

“What doesn’t tell you that it wasn’t one of the primordial gods? The one from the ground?”

“I… no, nevermind. Anyway, my master has asked me to finish these errands and I’m getting late.” There was the noise of crinkling parchment before Gray finished his goodbyes.

You do wait a few moments longer.

“No need to hide.” The raspy voice croaked out and you feel yourself stopping stock still. “I wasn’t just mentioning those things for master Gray, they’re also meant for you.”

The small ache from biting your lip is new but you do come out of your small hiding place, glancing defiantly at the person. They’re… weird. A heavy cape covers this person, the hood casting some shadow on their face. The arms and part of the face are uncovered, the skin wrinkled and parchment-like. And suddenly you realize who this is.

Unseeing eyes glance at you, the milky-white seemingly shining for one moment. The neutral expression contorts a little upon seeing your non-earthen form. It’s never pleasant, you’ve heard.

“So you’re an oracle.” You say, arms crossing in a slightly defensive posture, right before realizing it and standing tall. You’re not afraid of them, are you? Of course not!

The only reply you get is a bow.

You arch one eyebrow.

“And you’re one of those whose name should never be told.” Is the simple reply. “Yet, you shouldn’t fear it, for the cage might be opened soon. And a brighter future come.”

“Wha-? Wait!” You sputter as they turn their back on you and start walking away.

You couldn’t say you were seeing this coming, could you?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this took a bit of a turn... Oops?  
> Anyways, thanks for reading.

It is said that the One has imparted equal parts of attributes in all of his creations.

Sometimes you look at your sibling-elements and wonder about the veracity of that statement.

You don’t feel like you have attributes or such different things.

Yes, you dance with fire.

Yes, you’ve also been bestowed with the ability of creation – you’re still wondering about that and its effects.

Yes, apparently you’ve somehow become a threat to your sibling-elements.

Yet, stupidly, what’s the thing that hasn’t left your mind?

The words by that oracle.

Damning words.

Quizzical words.

Infuriating ones because you know that it’s not how it should be.

You can’t go against the path the One created. The path you’re bound to follow and have been, so far.

Would it make sense if you threw all away just because of a hiccup?

A mishap.

Something that shouldn’t have happened, a meeting not supposed to happen.

Still, you can’t escape it.

You want to see _him_ again.

* * *

 

Despite everything, you haven’t anticipated your sibling-elements.

The apparent suspicion has grown, torn all of you apart.

But you haven’t noticed it, not before the cataclysmic decision was made – before the split – no, you were distracted. Staying next to _him_ , sometimes actually interacting and, wasn’t that fun!

Alas, the One has called upon all of you.

The sombre environment, so unusual, was unexpected. Everyone was suspicious.

It didn’t sound like good news.

_It is time, children._

You all share confused glances. _Time for what?_ Seems to be the common question. But the One just continues, unmindful of your confusion.

_It is now time for you to experience. However, you’ll learn that for everything there’s a price to be paid. And so, you will._

And with that, he leaves.

A strong light blinding you.

As you open your eyes, it looks like you’re no longer in the same place – lush greens, dark woods and clear water from the fountain nearby – but you’re at the _door_. You don’t use the door, usually. It’s not necessary.

So why is it that now you’re on the threshold, the doors open and seemingly beckoning you to cross them.

You feel a tingling on your body, a change, and it doesn’t take much for it to burst inside of you. Just like the fast fire from that other time, coursing and racing against Água’s river.

That one step you take changes everything.

And then you’re in a very familiar place – a very familiar path.

You’re just missing that familiar person.

So, now you’re with the mortals, not sure yet about what’s the plan for the moment but, there all the same.

You stop before that tree, the one from that fateful encounter; a small smile coming to your lips.

This was it, right?

Your palm makes contact with the rough bark, the texture feeling foreign because now it feels so much _more_ , a small thought directed at not setting it on fire on the back of your mind.

But then, you pause. There was a noise.

A noise that has no place here and now…

Apprehension that shouldn’t be but is, makes a leaden feeling emerge inside of you.

It is _him_ , Gray.

Without thinking much of it, you kneel, hands moving uselessly above him.

He’s pale as snow, eyes closed and an expression that makes fear bloom from the lead from before.

It’s not possible.

Your hand grasps his, making him startle, eyes opening the tiniest of slivers. Apparently he hadn’t noticed you were there. Recognition sparks something in him.

He tries to speak, mouth moving ineffectually.

And you feel _it_. The spark of _something_ that is very familiar and scary.

You gasp when he leaves.

Suddenly Gray is gone and that good feeling you had at being in the mortals’ world disappears with him.

And that’s when you realized what the One meant about prizes to pay.

This was yours.

And damnit if it doesn’t hurt.

 

 


End file.
